Gyoku Hou Unit
The '''Gyoku Hou Unit' is a Qin military unit commanded by Ou Hon, a special unit that currently consists of 5,000 men. The unit was originally a 100 man unit affiliated with the Qin Southern Army, mostly made up of elites from the noble caste of the state. Their members have been drilled in individual and group combat skills at an early age. Biography Story Alliance Arc Prior to the Qin-Wei war, their unit fought a Wei army as part of the Qin Southern Army and eliminated the Wei HQ at the border between the two states. Third Faction Arc They begin competing with the Hi Shin unit for achievements on the field with the army talking about the success of both units. Sanyou Campaign Arc When the Wei campaign begins, they are placed further upfront with the reserve army on the march to Sanyou. On the 11th day of the siege on the Wei city of Kourou, the unit moves into action, sending chariots and carts filled with wood to the base of the city wall. By lighting the wood on the fire, they effectively set up a smokescreen which allows their siege tower to move closer to the walls. They are able to enter and begin fighting the Wei soldiers posted on the walls, easily holding their own despite being outnumbered. They were pushed a far distance left and Ou Hon calls for a defensive circle formation as some of his men equipped with rope scale down to open the city gates from the inside. They manage to open the city gates from within but are outmaneuvered by the Gaku Ka Unit who goes to take the castle of the city's leader. The greatest merit from the battle for Kourou went to both them and the Gaku Ka unit. After the deaths of eight 1000-man commanders at Kinrikan, the Gyoku Hou unit is bolstered by 700 men as Ou Hon is made a 1000-man commander. Their new unit is part of the vanguard attack on the Wei and meets some problems as the new units are no on par with the original 300 men. This hampers their efforts and has older members being scattered to save some of their new units in dire need. They are also caught in Gen Bou's smokescreen trap but manage to kill all the nearby Wei sound teams in a short amount of time before heading to the enemy commander's position. The following day they would join the Gaku Ka and Hi Shin Unit in a joint operation to take down General Rin Ko. They were successful in breaking through the enemy HQ however unsuccessful in slaying Rin Ko. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Sometime after the Battle of Sanyou, this unit became a 2,000 man unit. It was said that they subjugated their required area relatively quickly and continue on to subjugate 3 other territories before being recalled back to Sanyou for an official announcement. Coalition Invasion Arc During the Battle of Kankoku Pass, the unit supported the Mou Bu/Tou Army and had lost 600 men by the 7th day of battle. When Ka Rin launched a full assault on General Tou he gave a temporary field promotion to Ou Hon making him a 5000-Man Commander. Ou Hon would later join the Mou Bu army and attack the retreating Coalition Army. Sometime after the award ceremony for the accomplishments during the war, Ou Hon was promoted to 3000-Man Commander. The Gyoku Unit would then be stationed to Rindai a city North of the Hi Shin Unit who were stationed in Kaisou. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc They were stationed in the Tou Army along with the Hi Shin Unit, to secure the region of Chiyoyou. Ou Hon and his unit were fighting really good, but because of the Wei defense system, they weren't able to deal with big damage. But then the Gyoku Hou Unit, the Hi Shin Unit, and the Roku O Mi Army started a simultaneous all-out attack and broke through the Wei defense system. Ou Hon even managed to slay Earl Shi, one of the Seven Fire Dragons of Wei. Bureaucrats Job Arc The Gyoku Hou Unit is guarding the Qin/Wei border and seems to have multiple small scale battles with the Wei troops. But then a messenger arrives and orders Ou Hon to return to Kanyou. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Achievements Members Leader Officers Commanders Alive Deceased Soldiers Special Units Abilities Every member of the Gyoku Hou unit is an expert fighter and is capable of performing high-level coordinated combat without even the slightest hint of the disorder. Their unit at the time of 300 had reached a level that surpasses that of the average 1000-man unit. Their leader displayed an amazing strategy by using smokescreen, ropes and a siege tower to get the gates of Kourou opened to let in his other troops waiting outside. At the time of Battle at Shukai Plains, the strength of the Gyoku Hou cavalry has grown to such extent that according to Kan Jou it could be considered top class even among the entire Qin Military. Gallery |t2= anime |2= }} Trivia *Their name means "Jade Phoenix" when translated. *Like their captain, they share a rivalry with the Hi Shin and Gaku Ka Units. Category:Groups Category:Military Category:Qin Category:Unit Category:Special Units Category:5000-Man Units